The Moon & The Stars
by loverofInuKagome
Summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters at the age of 15 soon to be 16. They have recieved a new Quest from a mysterious visiter and they are to travel with new companions. What is this new evil and what is this new quest? Will love bloom between these companions or
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone I would like to say that this is my second fic. I have decided to write this because people don't like my other fic and because I have writers block on that story. Please review and tell me what you think and how I can make my story better. If you would like to IM me feel free and I will try to get back to ya. Now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer ok I am only gonna say this once I do not own InuYasha and I never will but I hope someday that I will get to meet Rumiko Takashi and congratulate them on a job well done.  
  
The Moon & The Stars Ch. 1  
  
On a starlit night 2 girls wander through a park on their way home. These Girls seem ordinary but to those who know them this is far from the truth. These girls are mikos. But not just ordinary mikos these girls are goddess mikos. They are also the princesses of there land. They have power over the different elements. Sango the older one is the goddess of earth and wind. Kagome her younger sister is the goddess of fire and water. They are also twin sisters biologically. As they head home a demon comes out and attacks them.  
  
Demon: Hello ladies give me your possessions and I won't have to kill you.  
  
Sango: Do you really think we are incapable of defeating you.  
  
Kagome: You will not take our possessions and you will not defeat us in battle.  
  
Demon: So you think you can defeat me you little wenches. You are sorely mistaken for I am the strongest demon around. You will not live to remember my name. So I am not going to give it to you.  
  
Kagome: Sister this demon thinks he can defeat us, let us show him how well we can fight.  
  
Sango: Yes sister lets.  
  
Both girls get into a fighting stance and the battle starts. The demon brings out a sword that he has been hiding and starts to run at the girls. They dodge the attack and strike back with their own weapons. Sango uses her hiraikotsu and Kagome used a sword made of an angels feather and phoenix feather. She also uses her favorite weapon her magical bow and arrows. They eventually all start to get tired but the demon wouldn't go down without a final desperate attack.  
  
Demon: I will not let you win. Dance of Dragon flame!!!!!  
  
This attack is only made supposed to be made by the most experienced of fighters but the demon was desperate. This attack shot a giant flame ball towards the girls. But the girls knew how to counter such attack so they joined together and shot the attack back at the opponent who was devoured by the flames.  
  
The girls finished their fighting and came out with only a couple of scratches. They head home and as they walked into their castle their servant by the name of Kitana, who is a kitsune around the age of 12 in human years but 105 in demon years, comes up to them.  
  
Kitana: Kagome, Sango You are wanted in the throne room.  
  
Kagome: Thank you Kitana.  
  
Sango: Tell the king we will be there in a few minutes.  
  
Kitana: Yes milady.  
  
Kagome: And Kitana.  
  
Kitana: Yes.  
  
Kagome You wouldn't happen by any chance know why we are summoned would you?  
  
Kitana: No Lady Kagome I do not.  
  
Kagome: O. Ok thank you anyway.  
  
Sango: You may go now and tell the king.  
  
Kitana: Yes Lady Sango.  
  
Kagome and Sango head to their room and change into nicer kimonos and then head down to the throne room. As they enter they are greeted by the their father.  
  
King: Daughters I would like you to meet Kenshin. He is here to tell you about a quest you are to go on and about a new enemy lurking about.  
  
The girls were speechless but they also awaited what they were to learn from this mysterious man that has come to tell them about a new evil and a quest that they will have to go on. What will they have to do? What is this new evil? And how will they prevail?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well this is the end of the first chapi please tell me how u liked it. Please review. Thanks and I won't update until I at least have 5-10 reviews. Thanks and I hope to hear from everyone. 


	2. meeting the guys and a new adventure

Hey everybody I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I've had this chapi written but I haven't wanted to type it just then. So here it is the next chapi. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Inuyasha Luver Gurl, Feta!!!~*~, and Xhara  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer ( do I really have to say it?) ************************************************************************  
  
The Moon And the stars  
  
Ch. 2  
  
(Last chapter) King: Daughters I would like you to meet Kenshin. He is here to tell you about a quest you are to go on and about a new enemy lurking about.  
  
The girls were speechless but they also awaited what they were to learn from this mysterious man that has come to tell them about a new evil and a quest that they will have to go on. What will they have to do? What is this new evil? And how will they prevail? ************************************************************************  
  
Kagome and Sango stood there waiting for the man to speak. What was he going to say? Would they want to know? O well they thought better to just get it over with.  
  
Kenshin: Princess Kagome, Princess Sango I am Kenshin Himura (sp.?) I have some news of a quest they you must embark on after your bonding ceremony on your 16th birthday. As you may know it is your birthright to be bonded to a dragon each. But you will be not only ones to go and create a bond.  
  
Kagome: How can this be I thought that only the royal family with god or goddess blood could bond?!  
  
Kenshin: If you will just let me explain. The men who you will be traveling with are the Princes of the Earth. Even though it is said that they don't have the blood of the gods these two are special. They have a little bit of this blood flowing in their veins. So therefore before you embark on this mission all 4 of you will head to the secrete garden of Avalon to spend time getting to know the dragons and maybe even forming a bond with one of them. I will tell you more about the quest tomorrow when you are introduced to these young princes. But for now please excuse me. By the way they already know about the bonding and are ready to head out to the Avalon after you are introduced and have found out your mission. Goodnight .  
  
The two girls head to their rooms after Kenshin leaves. They have much to think about and are wondering what new adventures await them. The girls stop in front of their rooms which are right next to each other and they decide to talk a while before packing and getting to bed.  
  
"Kagome can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Sango what is it."  
  
"Well what do you think is going to happen? I mean do we really want to know what this quest is and what we are up against? And what about our supposedly two new companions what are they going to be like?"  
  
"I don't know Sango but I do know that we will win and that is all that matters."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Ha ha ha, Sango when have we ever lost?"  
  
"Ha ha, I suppose you have a point Kagome lets get our stuff together and get to bed. Then we can face this new challenge head on."  
  
"K. lets work together to get everything we are going to need for the time we are going to spend at the garden. We can come back after and get the stuff for the new quest."  
  
For the next 2 hours the girls packed their bags full of clothes, food, cooking supplies, gear, sleeping bags, etc. They had a feeling they would need a lot of food so they packed extra ramen. (yum) Afterwards they went to bed to get a good nights sleep.  
  
The next day was sunny and warm. The girls got dressed and went off to the dining room for breakfast. After they were done they were summoned to the throne room again. There they met Kenshin again.  
  
"Good morning Princesses I hope you slept well and are ready for the adventures ahead."  
  
"Yes we are thank you" said Sango.  
  
"Will our new companions be arriving soon?" asked Kagome.  
  
Just then they heard arguing coming down the hall and by the sound of it the voices were male.  
  
"Ah! Here they come now" replied Kenshin.  
  
The doors to the throne room suddenly swing open and two young men walk in. The girls are surprised by their appearance and they are slightly awed. Kenshin introduce the boys to Kagome and Sango and vice versa. Their names are Miroku and Inuyasha. The girls are awed by their appearance. Miroku is dressed in a monks purple clothing and has prayer beads on his right arm and hand. He had short black hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Inuyasha wore a red hamika (sp.?) he also had amazing amber eyes but that was not his most striking feature, atop his head sat two fluffy looking dog ears. He also had silver hair down to his butt.  
They were told to sit down so that they could listen to what their mission would be. And they sat waiting impatiently for Kenshin to begin.  
  
"Get on with it old man" Replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha you are such an impatient person and even though I don't really know you yet I hope that you are more respective of your elders" "Baka" replied Kagome.  
  
"YA and what's that supposed to mean wench!"  
  
"My name is Kagome KA-GO-ME not wench so I would appreciate it if you used my name!!!"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Excuse me can we get back to business? If you are done arguing." Replied Kenshin.  
  
"Yes" Both Inu and Kagome replied.  
  
"Now as I was going to say you all will be heading out on a journey together after the ceremony. This journey will be dangerous and hard but I believe that you will be able to pull it off." replied Kenshin. "You will go in search of the Shikon No Tama shards because in a premonition the jewel would be shattered on the day of the ceremony..."  
  
"Why not just get the jewel before that happens?" interrupted Inuyasha.  
  
"If you will let me finish all of your answers will be answered. Now where was I, o yes, now as I was saying the jewel will be shattered on the day of the ceremony but, as Inuyasha so kingly pointed out, why not just get the jewel before that happens? Ill tell you, this is fated to happen, there is no stopping it. It is fated to happen. So you four will head out on a journey to collect all of the pieces. But you must be careful, there will be an evil demon by the name of Naraku. He will do anything to get the jewel. Completed the jewel will give the holder immense power. If it is in evils hands there will be great danger. You must complete the jewel and bring it safely back so it may be put somewhere where it will never be used for evil again." "Now you must go fourth to the secret garden to stay with the dragons and maybe form a bond with one of them."  
  
The Group of four then head out to gather their supplies before they head to Avalon. The girls Grab their bags as do the boys and then they all head toward Avalon to Stay until the ceremony. They were told that at the ceremony when it was their turn if they formed a bond their bonded partner would come and take them for a ride in the skies. They were told to be pure of heart and when they were with their bonded on the flight they would get to see their bonded dragons weakest form. A form that no one except their pair would ever know or see. They all walked the gates into Avalon in anticipation and curiousness ( Not a word I think but it is going to be my word because it fits () of what time in Avalon would bring.  
  
************************************************************************ Yay I finally finished my second chapter. I know it has taken time but I will try to get out more chapters sooner but they are had to think of. Here is what the next chapi will hopefully be like. It includes the time getting to know the dragons and the discussions of the group members getting to know each other better.  
See ya hope you review by for now. ( REVIEW  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
NOW! 


	3. important

Hi. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and it will probably be a while until I get the next chapters up. This is because the chapters are not written and they come to me at odd times. So please bear with me. I ONLY HAVE ONE REQUEST Please review. I ask that anyone who reads this story review so I know people are reading my story even if u only review on one chapter pleas tell me that there are people out there reading my story. If I get no reviews I will still make my story but I will be longer getting chapters out. The more reviews I get maybe I will think of more chapters faster. Thanks and don't forget to review. 


	4. feh

I'm so sorry everyone I'm just in a major writers block and my life is very hectic right now. I know that I have not updated in a really long time and I know that you are all angry at me for it but I will try my hardest to get a few more chapters out in the summer if I have time. I will be starting work soon so I don't know what my schedule will be. But I will try my hardest and hopefully my writers block will disappear too.

P.S. I would like everyone to review. I want at least 5 new reviews before I even think of putting up a new chapter.


End file.
